Love Potion no 10
by Shark1
Summary: Vivian came to Sandover. It's not to see Jak and co. It's not to see the Sculptor. She's not even on vacation! WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE ANYWAY! Click and you'll see...
1. Day time: Uh What just happened? '

Love Potion no.10!  
Day time: Uh... What just happened? @_@'

*********************************************************************************************

Daxter: Bad news people... -_-'

Jak: The crazy Shark, has returned... -_-'

Shark: Hello-hello again! This is Shark with a companion fic to Vivian's club. In this fic,  
Jak falls in love with Daxter; in his ottsel form! ^_^

Daxter: WHAAT???!!!! @_@ JAKINLOVEWITHME?!!! DON'TTELLMETHAT'STHEBIGPLAN?!!! @_@

Shark: Yes it is! :D

Daxter: OHMYECO!!! *fell onto a couch*

Jak: Hold the communicator! First, you've got me stripping to glory!

*a whistel was herd in the background*

Jak: And now you are making me GAY?! @_@'

Shark: As a blue bird in spring time! ^_^

Jak: OHMYECO! -_-' WHYME?!!

Shark: Cause you're the hott one! -^_^-

Daxter: We SHOULD be thankful Jak, *whispered* She could of made this fic YAOI! @_@'

Jak: Good thing. Oh how I would hate to.... -_-'

Daxter: Please Jak! Don't make me feel any sicker than I already have! -_-'

Jak: Right!

Shark: Anyway, Jak, Daxter and all of the other characters are Naughty dawg's!

Jak and Daxter: THANK GOD!!!! ^o^'

Shark: And Viv's mine...... On with the fic!

*********************************************************************************************

*sung to the Rita and Runt theme tune* (If you EVER whatched Animaniacs and saw Rita and  
Runt, you'd know what I mean...)

Sharky: Like Banjo and Kazuwi! Like Sonic and Tails!  
Like Ratchet and Clank, they're friends that never fails!  
Like Scooby and Shaggy! Like Spuro and Sprax!  
The two coolest guys, they're Jak and Dax!

*********************************************************************************************

It was another day in Sandover Vill. Except of course for a "curtain" visitor that just came  
into the scene. As the sculptor helped a tall, purpel haired woman with glasses, carrying a  
LARGE cargo up to the village square. "So lady, what brings you here to my humble village?"  
the sculptor smiled as he leaned on the box, "Well, I was thinkin' of sellin' my  
_special_ item." she answered. The sculptor gave a queer look at the box they were  
carrying. It was yellow with a black radio active sign on each face. "Then... why are we  
carryin' a totaly big eco box?". She looked both sides to be sure that no one's listening  
then she leaned close to the sculptor and whispered, "Because this is my **ultimate secret  
merchandise** for my club," She smiled, "It'll help me raise more orbs, without searchin'  
for more men." He smirked, "Tender!" "I thought so..." She replyed as she made herself look  
like a geniuses, "But like, what is it about this item that is so "hush-hush" 'bout anyway?"  
He asked.

She gave a stern look at him, "Promise me you won't tell anyone YET?" he noded. Then she  
told him to carry the box to a poor lighted area. She then checked to be sure that they're  
alone, took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the box open. In it was loaded with  
millions of bottles shaped like a crecent moon on the bottom with a black pearl on top of  
it. He took one of them out, "What is this?"

"What really matters is, What's in it?"

"Okay, What's in it?"

She grined;  
"It's a "special" chemical, disguised as an aroma that travels through a man's nose to the  
brain. Then, it gose down to the gonad, where it causes a huge flow of androgens to scatter  
over his body. Which causes to awaken his uh... "urging" behaviors!"

"Uh Viv, you lost me there." said the puzzled sculptor. "The smell AROUSES him!" she replyed,  
annoyed by his ill-knowledge. His eyes poped, "WOH!" he awed, "Cool, so it's like a love  
potion!" she took bottle from him and idly held it infront of him, "N' that's exactly what  
it's called," she titled, "Love potion no. 10!".

"The other 9's didn't work?"

"No..." she frowned but grew back her smirk, "Though no. 7, 8 and 9 were very important  
improvments" she added "Cause I've learned it's VITAL ingrediant, oysters!" Again the  
Sculptor looked lost she muttered misserebly, "It contains zinc; With the right ingridients  
and measures; It can cause a chemical reation ONLY to the gonad in **every** and  
**any** man on this land."

"so it this stuff works on men only?"

"Precisely!" she smiled. "Oh I see!" he realized, "You NEED these items to encorage women  
to visit your club. So, as you said, to make more orbs without spending too much time lookin'  
for more employies." She added, "I though of giving em' a GOOD token in remembrence of my  
club. You know, put a lil love in their lives." she grined. "Dude!" he skined his teeth, "I  
like your thinkin'!" she blushed, "Oh go on!" then she said, "However I haven't tested them  
yet, so I need some place to..."  
"Stay?" he added, "You can stay in my pad for the night!" she giggeled, "Oh, how sweet!"

Shades of red flashed through his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well we better  
get goin'," He suggested, "Wouldn't want this stuff to fall into the wrong hands do we?"  
"No, we don't." she tossed to bottle back to he sculptor. Sadly it sliped off of his hands  
as he caught it and broke onto the ground. They both looked shocked at the bottle,  
"Okay, so what do we do now?" he wondered,

"We, um..... we mix it with mud and water, it SHOULD weaken the sent,"

"Right!"

They picked some of the bottle peices, covered the liquid and made it look like a puddle.  
"That SHOULD do it." he said with assurance, "Okay, chemistry class is over, let's get to  
your "pad"." she locked the box and they gathered their strength to carry the box once more.

************************************* MEANWHILE! ******************************************

The ground was shaking at Samos' hut as a roar bursted out, "DAXTER... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO  
MY ROOM?!" As you can imagine the room looked bashed up, as if hurricane "Daxter" has been  
here. The little furball hesitated "It wasn't my falut Big Green!" he explained, "Honest, I  
was..." "YOU'RE AN EVEN WORSE TROUBLE WITHOUT JAK!" steam came out of his droopy ears.

"Look Big Green, it isn't THAT bad, I can just..."

"ISN'T THAT BAD?! DAXTER! MY PLANTS HAVE BEEN DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR! WALLS ARE FALLING  
APART! MY LOOK-OUT TOWER HAS FALLEN FROM THE SEALING! MY CLOTHES HAVE FLEW AWAY! THERE'S A  
BUG IN MY TEA! AND YOU'RE SAYING, IT ISN'T THAT BAD?!"

Daxter scratched the back of his head, "Well, the bug part we can take care of!" before he  
knew it, he was picked up in the tail by Samos, "You have caused enough trouble already, bug  
or no bug," he said, carrying him to the window, "SO GET OUT ALEADY!" He tossed Dax through  
he window and in mid air. Then Dax landed in **the puddle**, "oh crap!"

Later he saw Jak and Keira and he walked up to them, "Hey Jak," he gave a heavenly glare at  
Keira, "Hey baby!" Keira looked at him in the opposit way, "Hello Daxter!" "Woh Dax, what  
happened to you?" Daxter took a glimps of his muddy fur, "Big green kicked me out," they both  
looked grimly at him, "What did you do, Dax?" Keira then noticed the hut, "Well judging by  
the hut over there, I'd say Dax has recked father's room, AGAIN!" Jak's eyes burst at the  
site of the reckage, "GOSH DAX, you're an even WORSE trouble without me!" he shoked his head  
in shock "Funny, that's what Big green told me, but honestly folks, it was an "accident"!"  
"Cause that's exactly what YOU are, an ACCEDENT!" she growled. He glare angerly at the two  
teens, "Well baby it so happens......" He explained with VAIN results from either of them.

*********************************************************************************************

While Daxter was talking, something really queer happened to Jak. A strange scent has foged  
up his nose, it smelled like some burnt metal, yet it has a flowing flowery smell.

_"Woh, what is that strange smell's commin' from?"_

Soon, he was twitching his head, ears and his nose, and some kind of feeling was nagging at  
the back of his head. Something **urgent**, begging him to do **something**.

_"Why the hell am I feeling so wierd?"  
"It has to be the smell."  
"Where is it comming from?"_

He looked for the source of the scent. It curtainly isn't comming from Keira,

_"Keira's been looking a lil..... unappealing to me all of the sudden."  
"That's funny, I though I liked her..... Or **don't** I?"_

It's definatly not his colonge, he suddenly became more light in his head. He noticed the  
smell getting STRONGER as he went near to Daxter. It was then he knew it was him. But  
wait. A new topic came to mind.

_"You know, when you think of it, Daxter can be **cute** when he's ready. all drenched  
in mud and..."  
"JAK! WHAT THE HECK WAS YOU THINKING!?"_

He examined Daxter of how he swung his tail from side to side. He smiled delightfuly at him.

_"YEH BABY! SHAKE THAT TAIL!"_

He looked at Daxter's body movements as he continused to talk. He couldn't help but admire  
him.

_"Wow! I'd NEVER know that Daxter could be soo beautiful!"  
"Could I have.... Yes.... I think I'm in **love**!"  
"This is wonderful, I've finaly found the man of my dreams."_

[Shark: *crying my butt off with PURE laughter* BOY!! THIS IS TE-E-E-EN-N-DER!!! :D]

_"But what am I going to do, to tell him how I feel?"  
"I've got it! I know just what to do...."_

*********************************************************************************************

"And then he threw me out!" he compleated his story, "I swear Dax, you are just sad!" said  
Keira, she turned to Jak "Right Jak?" Jak awakened from his daydream, "Hu....?" "Very wise  
Jak" Keira smiled in approval, "See Daxter, your tale is soo dull that even Jak's not  
listening!" She walked pass him, "Well I'm off, father might need help with the hut." "I'll  
stay with Daxter," he said, "I'll uh... be right with you!" Keira noded and went to her  
father.

_"How dear she speak such VILE things to MY Daxxie poo!"_

[Shark: *Luaghed SOO hard, that I was having rouble breathing or even typing for that  
matter!*]

_"Don't worry sweetheart! I'll take you somewere, were WE can be ALONE!"  
"With no KEIRA, within a mile!"_

**************************************** LATER! *********************************************

The blond elf and the furball was walking up to the far end side of the Forbidden Jungle. "So  
Jak," asked Daxter, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" "Just open your mouth and close your  
eyes...." he smiled. Daxter closed his eyes. _"Now is my chance!"_ he bend down to Dax's  
level and pressed his lips to Daxter's. _"Oh.... the sweet taste of furry lips!"_ he  
moaned as he traveled his tongue deep into Daxter's mouth.

Daxter sensed rotten fish in his mouth and wondered what it was. He couldn't help but open  
his eyes, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he paniced at the most disgusting site in his life. Jak was fench  
kissing him, "Jak, what were you thinking!?" said the ticked off animal.

"Dax, I know that this may come of a shock to you....."

"I'll say it is, you kissed me!" he spitted between words but then he gave a surprised look  
at Jak, "You're...."

"Yes Dax, I.... I think I **LOVE** you!"

There was a twinkle in the blond's eyes. He backed away from his once best friend, "Now Jak,  
let's not get freaky, alright?!" he laughed between words in terror. "Daxter, don't you  
know how wonderful this is!?" he continued, "You and me, together!" "No it's NOT wonderful,"  
he complained, as Jak drew CLOSER to him like some monster in a horror film, (no, WORSE than  
that, actualy.) "Jak, you're scaring me," he yelled, "Back... back... BAAACK!" Before you  
know it, Dax dashed off faster than you can say, "JAK'S GAY!" followed by Jak girlishly  
skipping after him, all the way back to the village.

*to be continued*

*********************************************************************************************

Shark: Oh gee! I wonder what's gonna happen to them now!? ^_^

Jak and Dax are FRANTICLY bushing, flossing and gargling their teeth!

Jak: Sh***! I can't beleve I actually KISSED you! I'm surprised that I didn't have any  
RABIES!!!

Daxter: Look who's talking?! I have to put up with your fish breath, clogging up my mouth!  
I **ALMOST** died in **SUFFOCATION**!!! D: Jak: Oh what luck! If I have kissed you for just a **WEE** bit longer! This crazy fic  
would of end **RIGHT** there! D: Shark: Arn't those "couples" just wonderful?! ^_^

Jak and Daxter: HELL NO!!! D: Shark: Well get ready to "pucker up" some more fellas! Cause there's still MORE to come! >:D

Jak: OH SH****! MORE BRUSHING AFTER THIS FIC!

Shark: But first, my responds to my yummy reviewers from my last fic! ^_^

*************************************** THANKS TO! ******************************************

**MonophobicKiwi:** Can't wait? Well wait no longer! ^_^ And for being such a GOOD  
reviewer, here's a lil Pecker for ya!

The screen took place when the bird's trancelating what the old woman was saying in  
precursor. however in the prosses the old lady tilted her head soo narrow it caused the bird  
to fell off of her head.

Jason R.: Cut! Again!

Then in the prosses she was shacking her head soo rapidly that Paecker fell off again.

Enough! Next reviewer!

**Lady Tsuru:** Thank you! I see you've been readin' a lot of my other fics and that's  
good! Keep on the feeding! ^_^

**nobinoir:** Nob... I am doing a Jak 2 fic. BUT IT AIN'T GONNA BE FUNNY! BE PERPARED!!  
BE EVERY PREPARED!!!!! >:D

**Darksbane:** Babe and Your story rocks as usual, but now it stuffing me and sharky to  
death!! -_-'

Jak: Hell!!! That's GOOD news for us!!!!!! >:D

Daxter and Jak: KILL HER!! KILL THE CRAZY SHARK!!! NOW!!!!! :D

**Phoe-chan:** That was JUST the beginning! The REAL stuff is here and in my other fic,  
"Grim..."

**Amandaxter:** Krew! Please don't kill Jak?!!

Jak: Yeh I'm too young and SEXY to die like that!! ^_^'

Krew: DON'T CARE!! Come back here and fight like a MAN!!! D: Jak: YIPE!!! @_@ *runs off*

*********************************************************************************************

Shark: Well that's all for now! Keep on the feeding! ^_^


	2. RUN FOR THE HILLS DAXTER!

Shark: MAN! WHY AM I NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS?! @_@'

Daxter: Gee... let me guess. It it because you are writting a pervertedly SICK fic?! D: *I tossed a GOOD amount of water to Daxter from my tank. He made a unpleasant look at me.*

Shark: Let me inform you, that it is NOT perverted! -_-*

Jak: HELLO?! YOU'VE GOT ME KISSING DAXTER! IT'S YAOI! D: *I tossed an even BIGGER amount on Jak.*

Shark: It is NOT, I repeat, NOT Yaoi!!!! D: Daxter: Well it's certainly NOT Shounen ai, either... -_-**

Shark: I admit, you guys are one of my favorite Yaoi couples. ^_^ But don't worry Jakkie  
boy... I won't make you gay forever. Sorry I was WAYY late folks, constaint attacks from the  
"Indego guards",  
Jak: Thankfuly... ^_^

Shark: a lil illness,

Daxter: Somebody up there loves us! :D Shark: Anyway people, I don't have to tell you what I don't own, do I.

Daxter: No... and thank GODS we own NO PARTS of you!

Jak: So finish this da**** chapter, before I get even sicker!! -_-***

Shark: Anything for you, Jakkie boy. Now. ON WITH THE FIC!!

*********************************************************************************************

Love Potion no. 10  
Evening time: RUN FOR THE HILLS DAXTER!!

Daxter was now near between the clefts and the farmer's hut, so he thought of looseing his  
pal by hiding behind the clefts. Happily Jak "hopped" pass him and was soon out of site.  
The little animal came out of his hiding spot and walked up to the farmer, who was  
sleeping on his hay as usual. "Uh... sir?" he snored, "Sir?" he said even louder, but to no  
alvail, "SIIIIRRRR!" That got the old farmer jumped and looked around, "What? Where? hu...?"  
he then looked down to Daxter. "Finaly! Look, my firend has been actin' a lil freaky lately,"  
he stated, "enough to make me not want to even come back to my home," at that time the farmer  
was gocking at him, "would it be okay if I hide in your place for tonight?" asked the little  
fuzz-ball. He came out of his gaze and smiled, "Sure, you can stay, as long as you like,"  
"Thanks!" "Come into my hut, while I find a nice place for you..." the farmer gave a hevenly  
smirk at Daxter. _"That's odd, that's almost the same smile Jak gave me before he...... OH GOSH I STILL  
CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!"_

Daxter shook his hand covered head in disbelief as he followed into the hut. Once he was in  
he took a seat on a bench next to the farmer. "You know what I like BEST about you from frist  
site?" _"Okaaay,"_ Daxter looked blankly at the old crop-man, "and what would that be?"  
It was THEN the farmer placed his hand on Daxter's furry chest and rubed it, "Your  
'fuzz-boobs'!" (Got that word from a fanart from Devianart.com ;D) Daxter's eyes went as big  
as Ashlin's busts, "AAHHHHH!" he stroked off his hand and swiftly hopped off the bench.  
Farmer grew a huge grin, "You know, I don't blame the young feller, about acting all freaky  
on you." He got up and pulled his pants as he slowly came up to Dax, "You are the cutesst and  
the most prettiest ball of fluff I've ever seen and you have the most heavenly smell." By  
now Daxter was cornered with his back against the wall, the crop-man now took out a cute  
little black color with diamonds and a silver name tag. "I've got a color just perfect for  
you, and you'll be mine ALONE!" Daxter perked up his ear as if he had just "heard" something,  
"Oh gee, I think Samos is 'calling' me," he waved at the man, "Nice seein' ya! BYEEE!" He  
dodged from his clutches, sprinted through the door and into the shores, "MAN, that was just  
freaky!" he was catching his breath when poped came Jak, wearing NOTHING but a seashell bra,  
with his hair garnished with seaweeds and a starfish. "There are many fishes in the sea, but you're the ONLY one for me," he came closer to him, "Oh Daxter, LET'S MAKE A SCHOOL!" (again, from a fanart, ;D) At that point the farmer came, "He's makin' no school, you young whipper snapper!" "Why don't you go back to bed OLD MAN, it may be TOO MUCH for YOU!" The littel fur-ball did the slip as the two quarreled their heads off until Jak yelled, "Hey Daxxie Poo, wait for baby!" "Come back here ya cute lil fuzzy-pie!" The case was on as the two looked for Daxter. He was under a bridge at that moment,

_"First my best friend, now the farmer, what now?"_

He caught a glimps of Jak's uncle's hut, maybe he can sneek pass them without being caught.  
He has done this before with the Krimzon Guards and succeeded, they shouldn't be any  
different. As Jak walked pass the bridge and outwards, Daxter climbed out from under it  
behind Jak's back. At that moment Jak smelled the hevenly smell and there was twinkle in his  
face when he began to turn around. Daxter dashed behind a stone just in time for Jak to miss  
his site with him. Dax's ears picked up somebody sniffing hard and it was from the farmer,  
who was infront of him in a distance now comming close to his trail. Knowing the farmer's  
eyes sites are poor he picked a small pebble and tossed it to the water under another bridge.  
At the same time Jak saw the "flying" pebble from the stone. The farmer heard the splash of  
the pebble, mistaken it to be Daxter and fell after it. At that moment Daxter heard Jak's  
footsteps and ran to a bush in time for Jak to go behind the abandoned stone and missed him  
once more. He sruged and walk further down the village, it was then that Daxter slide down  
from the bush and sprinted into the Uncle's hut. He began to collect his breath,

_"Man! It's like walking in Jurassic Park, now I know how those people there feel!"_

"Hello..." said a fimiliar voice, he sprung around and there was Jak's uncle. "I say, you're  
just in time for tea," smiled the Brittish elf, "would you like a cup?" Why not, with all  
that runnin' around, he though he could use a lil snack. He went up and he escorted him to a  
seat CLOSE next to him, EACH time Unlce took a sip he gave a devilish look at him. Something  
was still wrong according to Daxter's senses, "You know," he spoke at last, "I've suddenly  
noticed now sutunning you are."

_"OH s***! NOT YOU TOO!! AS IF TWO MEN ISN'T BAD ENOUGH!"_

"You have such a fine smell," he ruffled and sniffed Daxter's fur, "I could just take all  
day smelling this!" he sighed lustly. Jak came in, seeing his uncle in quite a shock "UNCLE,  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" "Back off boy," He hissed, "Don't you see that uncle has 'bussiness'  
to attend to?" Jak then yelled, "Bussiness my a**, you're steallin' my Daxxie poo!" The  
farmer now barged in, "You mean my fuzzy-pie!" they ranted on as Daxter silped in  
between the gaps and left once more, later chased by his new "fans". ~*~*~ Backgroung song: Macho ma, by Village People: Now playing ~*~*~  
~*~*~ Body, body, body wanna feel my body, ~*~*~

If you can picture Daxter by a tree, Jak at a hut, Dax being alredy gone by the time  
Jak get to the tree, by then Dax would now be on a rock. You can imagin what it would  
look like seeing the three men, chasing after the animal in all scattered directions.  
~*~*~ Body, body, body gonna thrill my body, ~*~*~

Later Dax hid in the mayor's hut collecting more breath, sadly he only got ONE split  
secdonds. Jak, farmer, Uncle and NOW the Mayor were doing the Can-Can across the room.  
The mayor winked at Dax and that was his cue to run in dreaded fear.

~*~*~ Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body, Body, body, body it's so hot my body, ~*~*~

When Dax got into Samos' hut, Sam poped out of no where and blew Dax a kiss; Dax instantly  
dashed out once again, followed by Samos and the rest of the men. Keira saw her father in  
shock, she even tried to pull Jak away. Jak pushed her aside, leaving her to ran up to  
her room and cry. (No doupt some of you anti-Keira people would love to see THAT! @_^)

~*~*~ (Music) ~*~*~ Once again we have another crazed series of the wild Ottsel case, later the bird lady  
whitnessed the men yelling sweete words at Dax while casing him. She widdened her eyes  
in dissbelief then sighed, "the things they let into the world today."  
After a few minuets Daxter thought of losing them in the jungle, boy was he wrong.

~*~*~ Every man ought to be a macho macho man, To live a life of freedom,  
machos make a stand, ~*~*~ 

As he ran he also somehow gain MORE attraction. A lurker, a big snake and the once fishing  
fisherman were now joining the villager's mad pursute of catching Daxter.

~*~*~ Have their own life style and ideals, Possess the strength and confidence,  
life's a steal, ~*~*~ 

Now picture the whole people and animals gainning on Daxter... **in slow-mation**!

~*~*~ You can best believe that he's a macho man He's a special person,  
in anybody's land. ~*~*~

**In slow-mation**, you can imagin the looks of **horror** in Daxter's face. When he  
saw all those men behind him while running.

~*~*~ Hey! ~*~*~

See the camera shot of Jak.

~*~*~ Hey! ~*~*~

Then the farmer.

~*~*~ Hey, ~*~*~

Uncle...

~*~*~ hey, ~*~*~

Mayor...

~*~*~ hey! ~*~*~

Fisherman...

~*~*~ Macho, macho man (macho man) I've got to be, a macho man ~*~*~  
~*~*~ Macho, macho man I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest) ~*~*~

Then you once again saw the men casing Daxter, still in slow-motion.

~*~*~ Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache) I've got to be, a macho man ~*~*~ ~*~*~ Macho, macho man I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders) ~*~*~ Daxter dashed and hid behind a bolder. Then he heard something strange, he soon noticed that  
it was comming from a bush. He looked through it to see six elves. One was dressed as an  
indian another a police, a cowboy, a contruction worker, a biker and an army soilder. They  
were all singging and dancing to this fic's background song.

~*~*~ Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!) I've got to be, a macho man ~*~*~

_"So that's why I'm hearing this crazy song!"_

Soon Daxter made some more tracks to avoid his "addouring fans".

~*~*~ Backgroung song: Macho ma, by Village People: Faiding out! ~*~*~  
*********************************************************************************************

Daxter was now dragging himself all the way to the square, he thought of hiding in Samos'  
hut. (Without Ol' Big Green knowing of course @_^) That was when he saw Keira, lookining as  
pissed as hell and with eyes baggier than Onin's face, due to all the crying. Before Daxter  
could say anything, he recived the most powerful slap a girl could ever give him. It would of  
send him to Snowy Moutiain if he didn't land on a near by couch, "What was that for?"  
"DAXTER HOW COULD YOU," yelled Keira, "STEALING MY JAK?!" "Your guess is as good as mine  
baby." "DON'T YOU BABY ME!" "I'm seriouse, one minuet he was fine and now he's gay in the  
next!" She began to strangel Dax "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, GIVE ME BACK MY JAK NOW!!"  
He struggel for air between words, "Could... you.... let... go.... now?" Still pissed she  
droped him down with a hard force, giving him time to breath, "How can I get him back?"  
"Get who back?" said a voice.

both the girl and the animal turned to see Vivian, "Viv, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Business," she relpy, "now who are you trying to get back?" Keira blew up and tears flow  
like a fountain in her eyes, "JAK LEFT ME FOR THAT... THAT ANIMAL!" she pointed to daxter.  
Viv was strucked by the news and gave Daxter a look, "That's right Viv," said the ottsel,  
"Jak went homofreaky on me!" Through the mist of Keira's girlish cry, givin' the couch a  
nice wash Viv asked, "When did this happen?" "Right after Keira left to Samos," he stated,  
"He took me deep in the forbidden Jungle," he took a deep sigh, "and kissed me!" Viv's eyes  
widened, "No way!" Keira sobbed, "I wanna make Forbidden love with Jak in the Forbidden  
Jungle, WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They gave a look at Keira for a moment then looked at each other  
once more, "This dosen't make sense," she shook her head, "**How** did this happen?"  
"I don't know?" He exclaimed, "Wait a minuet!"

************************************** Flash-Back! *******************************************

Uncle ruffled and sniffed Daxter's fur, "I could just take all day **smelling** this!"

***********

The farmer got up and pulled his pants as he slowly came up to Dax, "You are the cutesst and  
the most prettiest ball of fluff I've ever seen and you have the most heavenly **smell**."

********************************* End Flash-Back! *******************************************

"That it!" Smiled the animal, "Follow me girls!" He dashed out with the elf girls.

*** To Be Continued ***

Shark: Isn't it exciting!!? ^_^

Jak: Isn't it stupid!? -_-'

Keira: *walking over the tank with a harpoon gun* I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS SHARK! HOW DARE  
YOU GOT ME CRYING A RIVER LIKE A SISSY GIRL! *started shooting*

Shark: *dodging the harpoons* YIPE! WOHHH! AIEE! @_@'

Daxter: *Jumped up and down* GO-KEIRA-GO! GO-KEIRA-GO! HENSHIN-A-GO-GO-BABY! :D

Jak: That's my girl! ;D

Vivian: Might as well do Shark's review's resopnd errons for her...

****************** Thanks to *******************

**Amandaxter:** It's still a secret waituntil I make a offishal tests with thses babies  
and then I sell em' @_^.

Shark: Glad you love it, THAAAANKKKSS! *Still dodging Keira's harpoons* @_@'

**Kiz, nobinoir and GWRYSD & Tora:** Shark would be most thankful for all that....

Shark: YESS-I-WOOOOUUULLLLDDDD! AH-AH-AHHHHH! @_@'

**Lady Tsuru:** *Giggels* even I find it amusing... ^_^

Shark: Ain't I a genius?! *Dodged another harpoon* AI! FOR THE LOVE OF- WAHHHHHH!

Vivian: -_-''' and finaly...

**Dreaming wolf:** Shark whould so love your humorus review. Shark: thanks, ^_^

**************************************

Shark: Keira, if you don't stop shooting harpoons at me, I'll make Jak stay gay FOREVER! Jak and Daxter: @_@'' Keira: YOU WOULDN'T DARE! D::D *Keira put the gun down* Shark: Wise choice >:D..... that's all for now! *Keep on the feeding...* 


	3. MUST! HAVE! ANTIDOTE!

*****************************************************************************************

Shark: Hello all you yummy readers! We are now comming to the Scince-fiction part of this fic.

Daxter: (Finally, something fresh comming from her brain!) >:)

Shark: *Threw a pebble HARD at Daxter* Come'on, my mind isn't always in the sewers, like  
"Grim", it's not perverted, it's... it's... why am I spoiling it for you? *Sigh* So much for  
my _sychic appeal_, now that the game's released...

Jak: Happily...

Shark: Now it's redeused to _ulternate universe_, still the fic must go on! ~_~

Daxter: Now can we go on with the fic already?

Shark: Yes we can.... ~_~

*****************************************************************************************

Love Potion on. 10  
Evening time: MUST... FIND... ANTIDOTE!

"Daxter, where are you taking us?" asked Viv as the two women followed the fuzz-ball, "To  
where it all began!" While they followed the ottsel, Viv began to recognize the spot from  
direction they were going,

_"It can't be..."_

Just now, Dax halted to a nearly dry puddle next to the dark erea that was once poor lighted. 

_"It is..."_

"Before I saw Jak and Keira I was tossed out of Big Green's hut and landed into this puddle,"  
said Daxter, Keira took a glance, "Are you saying that you think there is something in it  
that made Jak gay?" "Actually," Viv sighed, "there **is**..." They both looked at her  
when they heard voices, "DAXTER!" They turned to look at a HUGE crowd of men with devious  
smiles. Daxter covered his horror with a laugh, "Did I mentioned that Jak was not the ONLY  
"fan" here?" with that he made traks in full ottsel speed, followed by the "village people",  
leaving the girls eatting dusts.

*****************************************************************************************

By the time Daxter was getting close to the Sculptor's hut, his feet were immediately swiped  
off of his trail. Next thing you know he was squirmming to thy kingdom come, then he looked  
up to see Vivian, he turned to see Keira looking at the window in the Sculptor's hut,  
"They're gone," Viv let go of Dax, "That's good," "I'll say, I don't want another moment  
of kissing Jak's killer breath!" sighed the fur-ball. Keira gave a death look when he turned  
to Viv, "Anyway what WAS in that puddle?" all eyes now turned to Vivian, "A perfume..." "Well  
that can't be no everyday perfume lady!" he stated.

"It isn't," she sighed, "this perfume is highly concentrated with oysters and Lurker androgen fluids," "Andogen," he (WOW!) pondered, "Isn't that some kind of hormone?" She noded, "The growth and sex hormone, especialy for men,"

"Wow," He awed, "so what you saying is you was making a perfume specifically to atrack  
men," he continued, "so you must of used Oysters as you said earlier as an Aphrodisiac." By  
then the girls were struck by the ottsel's newly discovered intelligence (and so was the  
Author @_@'), "But you knew that it would effect on ANYBODY and you didn't want that  
so you..." It was then his face turned blue, "Don't tell me you went to some lurker to  
collect that stuff?!" She smile, "A sleeping lurker," there was silence in the room, "Chill  
fellas I tranquilized him first," He snaped out and clared his throght, "As I was saying, you  
then used the lurker's fluids as a steroid so It'll work more on men and less on women," she  
nodded in agrement, Daxter then added, "however the possibility of too much mussel and anger  
development would be high." He stuck a pointed, finger pose at Viv, "and that's where the  
Oyster's mojo comes in!" He winked at them and they just rolled their eyes. At last Vivian  
spoke, "But that's not all, when I mixed them together it reeks!" Dax rubed two index fingers  
in one as if he was sprinkleing something, "So you added some flowers to add the flavor,  
right?" She laughed, "some Lavender and a few drops of Neroli essentail oils." Daxter  
finished, "WELL CONGRADULATIONS LADY, YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY MADE A HORMONE TRIGGERING  
PURFUME!" and ended with a solute that caused the girls to chuckle.

Keira now spoke, "But how did they get into the mud?" Viv answred, "Simple, it fell and broke  
so I used water to make it weak," "Bad idea lady," Daxter exclaimed, "perfumes are oil based  
chemicals!" "I know," she frownd, "I should of known better about oils being insoluble to  
water." He folded his arms, "So what are we to do with the 'Vilage People'?" "Well the scent  
has already effected thier system," Viv suggested, "so we have to make a chemical to reverse  
it." Dax smiled, "Know any?" "Just a theory," she shruged, "I'm not sure if it will work."  
Daxter hopped onto a table to be at Viv's eye level, "Look lady, theory or no theory," he  
then yelled, "I ain't standing another day being cased by men!" He then hopped onto Viv and  
shook her by the neck, "JUST DO THE DAMN THING ALREADY!" By now Keira pulled him off, giving  
Viv time to fix herself in her usual fashion, "Okay okay I'll do it, this is what I thought  
up."

*****************************************************************************************

In the mist of Misty Island lurked a shadow, a small shadow and that shadow was Daxter!

(Daxter- Oh gosh Shark! That's like the most LAMEST intro you could ever give me! D: What more can I say, the little animal went to Misty Island and he wasn't very happy about  
it. But then again he would do ANYTHING to get Jak straight again. Yes folks, he was THAT  
desperate.

(Daxter- YOU CAN BET YOUR ORBS ON THAT! D:)...)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_In the scluptor's hut with Vivian, "Daxter I want you to go to Misty Isle," Daxter poped  
his eyes and pointed to the dark land down yonder, "Over there?!" She smiled, "You don't  
mind 'sleeping' with your friend?" He sighed, "Fine, what to do there?" She gave him a small  
containor with straps fit for an ottsel's back. He opened it and it revealed an empty  
injection neddle and another one with white substances in it._  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He climbed up a hill made of bones, if he was on Jak's sholders now his trip would of been  
faster and less scary. Sadly he wasn't, so he had to climb this "mountainous" hill as fast  
as his lil boby could take him, all the way to a cave at the top.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_He closed and placed it on his back as Viv spoke, "Go to Misty Isle and look for a  
girl Lurker," She added, "They're usually found in a cave at the top of a bone hill, you  
should find a nest there."_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He gave a big gulp before he walked into the cave and snucked behind rocks and bolders. Later  
he looked down yonder to a rocky, twiggy nest and found a sleeping lurker. he climed down the  
nest, along the way, he tripped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_Viv pointed to the island, "When you get to a nest with the sleeping lurker, fist inject  
her with the tranquilizor, you know EXACTLY how the story gose then."_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The the back-containor flew off his back and landed next to the lurker with a tiny "clash".  
Daxter thought, "SHIT!! WHY NOW!?" and continued down, when he got there he looked into the  
containor and now got two news:

Good: the empty neddle is NOT broken.  
Bad: (You guessed it!) The one WITH the tranquilizor IS...

(Shark- He-heh, ain't I wicked!? >:D)

"Damn," he muttered, "might as well get this over with." He took the neddle, next thing you  
know, he was in a trance as he looked over at the sleeping lurker. This one however was a  
bit smaller and has long mangeta hair. On it's face had an unusually firm, smooth, pink lips,  
with tiny pointy teeth, a nose of a button and long lovely eye lashes. It wore nothing but  
a loin-cloth and a band straped across it's "bumppy" chests, exposing it's curvy body. He  
just gocked and blushed at his new discovery.

_"That's a female?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_"How can I tell a girl one from a boy one?" asked the little animal, Viv laughed, "You'll  
know," then winked, "She shouldn't be too hard to spot." He reached for the door when she  
called him back and walked up to him, "Here's a tip" she knelled down, "Lurkers are very  
'sensitive' so for a better luck in your mission..." She leaned to his ears and whispered  
something that made Daxter's ears and jaws drop and his eyes grew bigger than a crocodog._  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daxter sweardroped at the memory of it, he muttered, "Well, here goes nothing," he gave a  
nervous sigh and reached for the lurker.

*****************************************************************************************

Later on, a green haired girl was walking across the path of Rock village and closer to the  
Bassin. She came across a little green hut with all sorts of plants displaying in and out of  
it. "This must be the place," Keira thought, "I ought to take father here some times he'd  
love it." As she entered, she meet a lady in green with twigs and leaves all over, "May I be  
of service?" "Just some Lavender herbs and Neroli essentail oil please." The plant lady  
handed her items, she paid for them and left.

*****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, there was a LOUD, LOUD, roar back at the cave and popped came a frantic ottsel  
with a containor, running for his dear DEAR life. Followed by a male lurker, in fury over the  
unlucky animal.

*****************************************************************************************

In the same Village, Keira was now at the doc to buy some Oysters from a fisherman. She  
would of brought it from the fish-guy back at her home if he wasn't so "busy".

*****************************************************************************************

Daxter was now at the doc, dashing to the boat. He went to the motor and pulled the string,  
sadly the motor didn't went on and so he had to pull again. At that moment the fumming  
lurker was hot in his pursue, so Dax was really making some DESPERATE attempts with the  
motor. Just when the lurker got to the very tip of the boat, the motor was on and going thus  
the lurker fell off the doc with a 'plash' into the water.

*****************************************************************************************

Keira went for the rendezvous at Viv's club, she saw her by the bar, "lovely, you've got  
the goods," said Vivian. "Is Daxter here yet?" "Viv," they turn to see Daxter by  
the door holding the neddle with an orangey fluid, "Got what you wanted! "Good," she  
pointed her head to the hall, "this way." They followed her to a laboratory, with the help  
of Keira and Daxter, making EXTRA sure not to spoil anything, they have compleated the  
antidote Viv personaly called, the Anti-love potion.

Vivian smiled in admiration, "It's done," Keira whiped her sweat, "Now we can get the  
villagers back to normal," "And more importantly get Jak back," said Daxter, who was rubbing  
his sweat off with a towel, "so how are we gonna use it on em'?" Keira nodded at that point,  
"Yeh, it's not like they would stand there and let you give it to em'," a smirk grew on Viv's  
face, "Unless..." Keira gave a questioning look at her, but her eyes pointed to Daxter; it  
took a while before she forms an evil grin, seeing what Viv had in mind. "What?" was all Dax  
could say but was clouded by two devilish faces over him, all the animal could do was shiver  
like a helpess pray, "Oh no you're not gonna."

*****************************************************************************************

Me: Noticed, I've done some research on making perfumes, aphrodisiacs and hormones! ^_^'

Torn: Keep in mind people, she's no brain scientis, nor she EVER will be. So for all we know,  
she could be just talkin' sh**, even a genius could see that!

Me: *droped a bolder on him.*

Torn: X_X

Me: ):, How did he get here? Anyway, on with the last fic!

*Keep on the feeding...*


	4. YEAH! JAK'S BACK!

********************************************************************************************

Shark: We have finaly come to the end of the fic.

Torn: THANK GOD!

Sig: I'll say, cause I don't know how much more I can stand reading this... IT'S SICK!

Shark: *Look to Jak and Dax* So boys get ready to PUCKER UP!

Jak: Just lovely... D: Daxter: Don't sweat it, you just got to hold on a bit more. Besides it's NOTHING compare  
to what she's getting me to do now.

Shark: Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

********************************************************************************************

Love Potion No. 10.  
Night time: HE'S BACK, THANK GOD!

_*~*~*~*~ Background song: Brick house, by The Commodores: Playing! ~*~*~*~* *Bass Gitar Intro*  
*Whistle*_

Pair of dazzleing slippers trampled across the wooden plats of the bridge. This was more  
than enough to draw the men villager's attention, while their eyes glowed in delight at the  
sight. Somebody had let out a whistle, in the flash of something pink on a furry chest and  
the glittering of violet eyes, (Daxter's eyes looks purple to me.) it was no other than  
Daxter in a pink dress and bando!

(Daxter: D: Jak, Torn and Sig: *Nodded* @_@")

_"He's" a brick----house, he's mighty mighty just lettin' it all hang out  
He's a brick----house The fella's stacked and that's a fact,  
ain't holding nothing back. He's a brick----house  
Well, we're together everybody knows, and here's how the story goes._

Daxter did all he can to get the men to follow him, from flicking his tail to shaking his  
booty. He even did a Little disco every once in a while and lured then to the Village square.

_He knows she got everything, a 'guy' needs to get a man, yeah.  
How can he use, the things he use, 2-3-2, OH, what a winning hand!  
He's a brick----house, he's mighty might just lettin' it all hang out  
He's a brick----house The fella's stacked and that's a fact,  
ain't holding nothing back. He's a brick----house  
He's the one, the only one, who's built like a amazon [pronounced am-a-ka-zawn]_

While he was dancing his tail off, the girls began to spray something at the back of the  
crowd. Within an instance the Lruker, who inhailed the perfume, now saw the crowd gocking at  
an animal. He gave a disturbed look at the men and left them with their "business", same  
gose a few snakes later on. Daxter did a few fancy "spray" dances around the crowd as most of  
them got a little "itchy" to get close to him. In no time, their attenions for Daxter has  
been wiped clear off their minds, one by one they went back to their own business until  
the animal was dancing to himself.

_*~*~*~*~ Background song: Brick house, by The Commodores: Faiding out! ~*~*~*~*_

Vivian walked up to Daxter, "Now that takes care of your fan club." Keira shooked her head,  
"All but one I didn't see Jak anywhere in the crowd," Viv asked, "Where else could he be?"  
There was now fear in Dax's face, "In OUR hut," he gulped, "waiting for ME!" Viv looked  
grimly at the animal, "Than it's up to you now," she gave him a tiny bottle with a dropper  
cover. "Try and find a way to offer him a drink," she said, "Without him looking just put ONE  
drop in his drink." "Why don't you do it?" the ottsel crossed his arms "I'd be caught," she  
replyed, "Good luck." she walked off followed by Keira, "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He streched  
out his hand to the walking women, "Wait, can't you at leaste walk to my hut with me?" Viv  
shruged, "Why not?" and they all made their way to the hut. He noticed the skies are getting  
dark. He looked at the vessil in his hand and though, "This is gonna be quite a battle."

********************************************************************************************

That night the two girls and animal where near a wondow at Daxter's hut. They carefuly peeped  
through the window (Daxter however has to climb up the sill) to see Jak in the living room,  
wearing a pink lingerie.

(Daxter and Jak: @______@"  
Sig: Damn! @_@"  
Torn: And I thought the rat was bad! @_@"  
Me: heh-heh... >:D)

Daxter muttered, "Now that is just sick!" (Sig: You said it brother!) Keira twiched, "I  
know!" Viv nodded, "I'll say, that thing SOO dose not look good on him." The two just looked  
at her dumbstrucked, "Hey, some men look really good in women's cloathing," protested Viv,  
"and Jak is certainly NOT one of them." Daxter picked up his courage with a sigh, "Well, here  
gose nothing," jumped off from the window sill and set off to the door.

(Sig: Now there gose a BRAAAAVE lil animal! @_@"  
Tron Jak and Me: *Noded* Amen... ~_~')

********************************************************************************************

As soon as Daxter laid foot into the hut, a deep soft voice filled the room, "You are here at  
last," deep from the shadows came Jak, "I've been waiting for you." When Daxter heard all  
that, he felt an arctic chill in his neck that streched down to his tail. "I knew you would,"  
he gulped and landed on the couch. At that moment Jak's hands were above, around and they  
picked him up, "Com'on Daxxie-poo let's take care of 'bussiness' in our room," "I'm doomed!"  
was all the animal toughts.

All along the way, Daxter was squirmming from Jak's arm without sucssess, you can imagin the  
extra effort he made when he saw the bedroom. Drenched in red laces, ribbons, frilly  
strings, everything was covered in red.

(Sig: Can it get any worse that that?! @_@) Just to make things worse, there were candles all round and something on the now crimsion bed,

(Torn: Oh... yes it CAN! @____@") _"THERE ARE ROSE PETALS ON THE BED TOO!? FU**!"_

It was clare to him that That's exactly how he's gonna end up if he don't act soon.

(Jak: HURRY UP DAX! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! @_________@""""  
Torn: X_X I think I'm gonna be SICK!  
Sig: I CAN'T LOOK! ^o^  
Me: ...>:3...)

*********************************************************************************************

The girls were by the window watching the scene in utter fright, Keira especialy, "Jak NO!"  
Viv just shooked her head, "That animal is doomed!"

*********************************************************************************************

In the bed, Jak pinned the struggleing animal flat on his stomatch, his tail was exposed to  
the thin air. "You're all MINE!" Jak climbed on the bed when Daxter screamed, "WAAAAIIITT!"  
Jak halted, Dax turn to see the blond boy's sparkleing blue eyes *********************************************************************************************

Keira at that moment gocked at Jak's eyes, "Damn they're beautiful!" Viv just cocked a brow  
at her.

*********************************************************************************************

"What's wrong daxxie-poo," he asked in his dreamy (me: *sigh*) eyes that suddenly went flashy  
with excitment, "You want to go 'in' first?" Daxter tried not to looked discussed at that  
question, "HELL NO!" was the first thing in his mind. He crawled up to him and "romanticly"  
gliued his hands up Jak's, "I was thinkin' of havin' a cup of hot chocolate before we  
'play'." Jak smiled in delight, "Ouuu, that sounds sweet!" Daxter jumped off the bed and out  
of the room in a slightly drastic fashion, "I'll be back with the beverage 'baby'!" "While  
you're at it," said Jak, "Bring a bowl of whip cream from the fridge so I can smug it all  
over you!" Sence Jak could only see his back at that time, he took the time to release his  
true feelings about that comment, then he said, "I'll remember that 'angle cheeks'!" and  
left the giggleing blond.

*********************************************************************************************

Keira sighed, "Now talk about a CLOSE shave," she wiped her sweat with her hand.

*********************************************************************************************

(Jak: Oh gosh! THAT IS SOOO GIRLY! D:,  
Torn: Uh, Sig? You can open your eyes now... D:,  
Sig: Did he did "it"? ~_~  
Jak: No.... ,:D  
Sig: @_@ THANK GOODNESS! ^_^  
Daxter: I'm not out of the woods yet though! ,:(  
Jak, Sig and Torn: ,:( true.... )

The animal was now at the kitchen, "Now THAT was a close shave," he sigh as he made with the  
drinks. When he was done he tought, "What could be a better time to use the antidote than  
THIS?" he grined, took the package Viv gave him and took out the vessil. He hopped onto the  
table, he scratched his head, "Now how would I know which cup I should give?" He looked  
around and found at the corner table a cup with coloured straws, he placed a red one in one  
cup then the blue on in the next, "Now the finishing touch." He placed the vessil carefully  
over the cup with the blue straw and placed one drop of the antidote. In an instance Jak's  
voice was heard, "Daxter?" that caused Daxter to spill out MORE dosage out of the vessil and  
was heading down into the cup. Thankfuly Daxter moved the cup in a flash, so the drops are  
now on the table instead. He took a moment to breath before he spoke, "What is it 'angle  
cheeks'?" Jak replied, "Could you bring some cherries too?" A little pissed, he looked at  
the fridge and remembered Jak's favor he shruged, "Sure, why not!" He looked back at the cups  
and noticed one of the drinks is abnormaly black, he said in his thoughts, "I'll need them to  
cover your drink anyway."

In no time the little animal was at the bedroom with the drinks, "I got your drinks for you  
'angle cheeks'." "Thank you," he glanced girlishly at his drink, "and you even took the goal  
to put whip cream and a cherry on em', how sweet!" They cheers and each took their sips,  
Daxter looked at Jak in desperate hope that Jak would be normal. He can see the lustrous heat  
in Jak's eyes when he looked at him, it really gave him the creeps.

(Torn: With a look like that, I'd be getting the creeps myself. ,:(  
Sig: ,:o Amen!)

Jak looked blank when they were done, Daxter assumed the antidote is taking it's effect.  
Slowly he creeped up to him and asked, "Jak, you okay buddy?" Jak knocked out of it still  
a little blank, "there's something odd in my drink."

*********************************************************************************************

Keira and Viv glanced at each other with happiness, Keira silently squealed, "Viv, I think  
your antidote works!" Smilling at the window Viv said, "Don't count on it yet."

*********************************************************************************************

(Jak: ALRIGHT! I'm back! :D  
Torn, Sig and Daxter: ^____^)

As he heard this, Daxter creped a smile of exitment. Before long Jak pinned on top of Dax,  
back against the bed and giggled, "Oh well, you must of added cinnamon or something." Now  
Daxter was the one looking blank.

*********************************************************************************************

Viv just gocked and Keira cover her mouth with her hands in fear, "No..."

*********************************************************************************************

(Torn: Sh****! @_@"  
Sig: Damn! ,:o  
Daxter: Fu***! ~_~  
Jak: NOOOOOOO!^o^  
Me: *turned into **_BlackShark_*** Heheh-heheh... >:D)

Jak leaned his head closer to Daxter's and hissed, "Enough delaying Daxxie-poo," his lips  
came CLOSER to his, "Let's take care of 'bussiness'." With it he pressed his lips and tongue  
HARD on Daxter's, as if out of lustful starvation. At the same time, his free hand was on a  
rampage all over the fuzzy animal's body. The animal sqirmed, wiggled, making valiant attemps  
to brake free of the blond's grip, only to be pinned even harder by the force of his massive  
sweaty body. His eyes would even pop whenever the blond's hand went to one or two of his  
places, I'd rather not mentioned. He would moan in dispair and greif in Jak's lethal breath,

(Daxter: And I DO mean lethal! YUCK!!! I'm surprised I'm still alive through all this!! X_X)

Even after Jak parted his lips for air (hey, the man's gotta breath you know). Jak  
embraced every five, snail-paced minuets of it, he just love to feel and fondle the  
fuzziness of his "lover's" fur. It felt so good, yet somehow it was not enough, he wanted  
more. So once again both of his hands pinned Daxter, his lips left for his tongue to explore  
all of the fuzz-ball's body, licking him like a mother cat cleaning her kitten. There was  
never a spot he missed and I mean NEVER, the animal just can't help but scream in dreaded  
horror every time his tounge landed on his fur. Dispite of the satin taste of fur, it was  
STILL not enough for Jak, he wanted MORE. He knew that there's only one way to bring TRUE  
plessure to his night.

(Tron: @_______@""" You don't mean?! No! Not that! Anything but THAT!  
Sig: Oh gosh, I REALLY CAN'T LOOK! ~_~  
Daxter: That fish has gone CRAZY! @_______@"""""  
Jak: ;_; *Down to his knees* Please B.S. I beg of you! FOR THE LOVE OF MAR!!)

In an instant he fliped Daxter to his stomuch with ease and once again got ready for the  
big blow. This would of been the end for Daxter if he didn't thought up another scheam. Jak  
was in centimeters to his destination when Daxter yelled, "I WANNA GO 'IN' FIRST!"

(Daxter: WHAT THE SAM FREAK AM I SAYING?!! O:) ...  
Torn: .......... )

*********************************************************************************************

The girls just stood there dumbstrucked when they heard this, they looked at each other pale,  
Keira managed to mutter, "Has Daxter gone gay too?" Same gose with Viv, "I guess my  
antidote didn't work." As pale as Keira's face was, you could still see the tears flowing,  
"this could change my life forever." Like a blank robot with some hidden life, Viv petted  
her, "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

*********************************************************************************************

As if on que, Jak's stary eyes suddenly turn usually dark he just looked at him puzziled,  
"What are you talking about Dax?" Daxter just stood theredullstruked and so did the girls  
outside, Jak went on, "Why am I wearing a lingerie and why the f**** is our roon frilled up  
with f******n' RED?!" Daxter was thinking hard about what to say, the first thing that came  
out of his mouth was, "You was sleeping with someone?" Jak gave a blank look at Dax then it  
shifted into a blushing smile and scratched his head, "Really..." Daxter continued with a  
chierrie tone, "Yeh, you was," he nodded, "I don't know who you did 'it' with, I've just  
found you here," Jak's face then looked a bit more alert, "Wait a minuet," Daxter was about  
to give a panic look, Jak shruged, "how come I don't remembered ANYTHING of that 'moment',"  
he cocked a brow, "All I remembered was that I was standing with you and Keira?" Dax gave an  
obviouse look at his best friend, "WELL DUH! She must of druged you to sleep while you where  
standing somehow and took you without anyone looking." he showed off the room, "For all we  
know she even set up the room too."

*********************************************************************************************

Keira gave an evil ponder at Daxter's fib, "Now why didn't I think of THAT?" Viv just looked  
at her.

*********************************************************************************************

For a while Jak looked stern at Dax but then he dismissed and when off to change to his PJ's,  
"Oh well, it's late," He streched and went to bed, "I'll fix this room in the morning," and  
he's off to dream land in an instant.

Before Daxter could hit the sack, he crawled up to the window where the girls were watching,  
"He's back, thanks Vivian," she smiled, "No prob." Keria yarned and streched, "It's gettin'  
late, see you in the morning," and walked off, Viv waved goodbye to Keira then turned to Dax,  
"I must be off too, goodnight Daxter," and left. After a glance at the stars, he dashed to  
his side of the bed and slept.

*********************************************************************************************

In the next day it was wet, I'm talkin' ankle deep wet. Though the village was as gloomy as  
a grave, inside Keira's hut was festive and bright, Vivian and Daxter was having drinks and  
sandwiches for lunch. "I'm glad Jak's back to his straigt self," Viv smiled as she took a  
sip of her iced-tea, "I'll say," Daxter noded, "I don't know if I can take another night of  
Jak's 'leathal weapon'." She laughed for a while until they saw Keira traking cross the room  
with a black bag, she placed it behind the couch and left to her room. They looked oddly at  
her but Dax snaped out of it, "Anway what are you going to do with all the perfumes?" She  
smiled, "Well sense you've 'tested' one for me," Daxter looked stern at her, she giggled a  
bit, "What better time to sell em' than this?" "Oh boy..." was all Daxter thought as he  
rolled his eyes. Once again they were disturbed by Keira, this time she was carrying a club in one hand and a communicator in another, apperantly she was calling Jak to come over here. She stolled herself next to the enterance as if she was hiding. Before either of them could say a word, Jak came in, "Hey Viv, Dax, have you seen..." at that very moment she took club and BRAM!!! Jak was most definatly out cold after that, she took her bag, placed it on top of Jak and began to drag the helpless blond. She looked at the two with an EVIL smile, "Thanks for the 'tip' Dax and the 'stuff' Viv," Viv just looked puzzled at her, "But I didn't..."  
she then relized as Keira winked at her and continued to drag Jak like crazy. They just stood  
there for a moment then Viv finaly spoke, "She took my Love Potion," then broke a laugh,  
"here we go again!" Daxter now came to reality, "So Viv, how much are you sellin' this stuff  
for?"

**THE END!** *********************************************************************************************

Daxter: Now this is just maximum s***!

Sig: Indeed!

Me: Well I think this is my last J&D fic, now onto Jak2! but first, review's reponds!  
*********************************************************************************************

Dreaming Wolf- Very amuseing, worthy of my exellence!

Daxter: You mean shit!

Me: D: Daxter: NEXT! :D

Lady Tsuru- Guess what my lady! You have MUCH more that you wanted!

Torn: Which means, you've been readin' OH SOO much shit! You'd might wind up having  
"eyes burn" or "upset eyes"... >:D

Jak: Alas, another UNsatisfied customer! >;D

Me: D: DarkJakLuver&Tora- I hope you've had some time cause here's more. Ah yes, another worshiper.  
:D

Sig: Or not!

Amandaxter- Wait no more AD!

Daxter: Cause she's got more garbage for you to tollerate! >:D

Me: WHOULD YOU ALL STOP WITH THE CRITISISUM?!!!!

Kiz and nobinoir- Yay!! More woshipers...

Daxter: What worshipers? I bet they only say these things as a sign of sympathy for you, for being such a s**ty aurthor! :D

*********************************************************************************************

Daxter: Hey! what about Joey? Arn't ya gonna respond to him/her?

Me: What for?

Jak: You have to admit Shark, your fic is the only thing like it, so "rear". >;)

Sig: Look lil lady, you're lucky you only have ONE flame!

Torn: If the other reviewers aren't soo nice, they'd shower you with "praises" worthy of your  
"createtivity".

Me: If ya all are gonna act like that, FINE! I'm gonna write fics you'd NEVER seen me write  
and you'll be sorry!

Torn: Sure.... >:)

Sig: M-hmmm! >:)

Jak: Whatever! >:D

Daxter: Good luck! Heh-heh... >:D

Me: (Yes... Enjoy while you can BOYS!) >:D

~Keep on the feeding... 


End file.
